


Burning Fire

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is a Quinn/Rachel smut fic, it is half canon, and half AU. Quinn goes to see Rachel after her first performance winning a Tony, and things escalate. Heavily influenced by stix04's I'll Be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Fire

_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee do not belong to me. I am in the middle of reading I’ll Be by stix04, and wow. So a night or so ago when I couldn’t sleep this burst out of me. I mean I actually sat down at the bestie’s computer (I am on vacation) and started typing it up on her laptop, which I never do, I write them longhand first. XD. But the Faberry couldn’t wait. So this is Burning Fire, and it’s half canon, half AU. Quinn goes to Rachel to see her to tell her that she loves her on a show night for Rachel, and things move from there. Lots of smut, just so you know. Oh, and for those who do not know, I do not accept the Lucy Caboosey storyline for Quinn, because all it is, is Ryan Murphy being a passive aggressive gay, so yeah…. MY Quinn’s middle name is Elizabeth.** _

Burning Fire  
By Julia

The applause was finally dying down as Rachel got off the stage. She didn’t know if anything else on the planet felt as good as standing up on that stage and hearing people chant her name. Rachel took a deep breath as she stood in the hall on the way to her dressing room. She didn’t know how to put how she was feeling into words. Rachel had done this for years now, and she was finally a Tony Award winning actress, and she could have her pick of roles. She was still so young, too, only 23. It was supposed to happen before she was 25, so of course that was going according to plan.

Rachel was still basking in the moment, it had been her first performance since winning the Tony, and it just…. It felt like her entire life was complete. Except for love. She still didn’t have someone in her life that she could call a partner. Rachel heaved a sigh and moved to her dressing room then, she had once thought it might be Finn, but after he’d passed on, Rachel had sort of given up. She wasn’t expecting it to happen anymore. And it’s not even that she meant to put her career first. She just had. 

To her surprise, there was someone waiting for her outside her dressing room with flowers. Rachel was a bit taken back at who it was, it was Quinn Fabray, her one high school nemesis. Well…. unless you counted Santana Lopez too, and she wasn’t exactly sure that she did. She looked at her, taking in the other girl’s body, appreciating how gorgeous it had become. Rachel was starting to feel some of the old arousal she’d used to feel when she had used to see Quinn in the hallway, while Finn was jabbering about football scores. She of course hadn’t been listening, she had been watching Quinn stare up at Sam Evans, looking as if she was completely listening to her boyfriend speak. 

“Um, hello, Quinn.” Rachel finally said, when she found her voice again. She didn’t know what she was going to add to that, they had pledged to stay friends, but somehow they had been reduced to acquaintances. Rachel brushed her hand through her still magnificent hair and gave her a small, nervous smile. “It’s so good to see you.” Rachel felt the need to say those words, and they happened to be true. 

When Rachel’s melodious voice spoke to her from her golden throat, Quinn didn’t think that she could form the words she wanted to form. Quinn hadn’t heard her voice in three years, so that’s why it seemed a little miraculous to her. She brushed a hand across the front of her dress, she was wearing a floor length blue evening gown, she had been making it on her own, also, and that happened to be why they hadn’t seen much of each other in the last few years. Quinn had been busy trying to get her name off the ground after graduating Yale. She had taken so many classes in an effort to get out she had gotten out in two years instead of four. She hadn’t taken summer breaks. 

All of that went by the way side as she saw Rachel leaning on the doorframe of her dressing room, waiting for Quinn to speak. Quinn could only focus on the long, tanned, legs that even though Rachel was short, went on forever. Quinn bit her lip, she’d already worried all the gloss she’d had on her lips off. Quinn wasn’t even sure what she could say that would explain how she got here. She just….. there was something about Rachel that she’d been seeing lately in the magazines and whatnot that was making her old feelings come back. 

While Rachel had been busily staring at her in high school, Quinn had been staring back at her. Just not at the same time, so she wouldn’t know, of course. Quinn hadn’t been ready to accept the fact that she was a lesbian. She had dated a few girls in college, while she’d supposedly been neglecting Rachel. At first, she had been sending Quinn tons of emails, trying to get her to respond. Quinn had tried, several times, to try and open up Word so she could type something back to her, but nothing. She hadn’t been able to put the words in meaning. She hadn’t been able to tell Rachel that she missed her so much it hurt, and that every night she was sleeping, she was thinking about Rachel naked, rocking her body against hers. 

Quinn shook herself, trying to get that feeling off. She didn’t know that she was strong enough to say what she had come here to say. Although she had come up with a plan when she’d read this article about Rachel in the US Weekly magazine she had seen randomly at a gas station last week. She was in movies now, she wasn’t exactly a super A lister yet, but she was certainly starting to make a name for herself. Rachel was still keeping that cool gaze on her, and honestly, words were failing Quinn. She couldn’t decide what she was going to do. 

Finally, she handed her the flowers, pink lilies, Rachel’s favorites. Quinn didn’t even have an excuse for those, saying unintelligibly, “Here, Rachel. These are for you.” She didn’t know what else to say, and she hoped that Rachel wasn’t about to tell her that she had to repeat herself. Because three years of going cold turkey on not seeing Rachel when she was a Rachelholic was a bad idea. She was starting to forget that she had been a completely terrible friend, and she had, but Quinn didn’t let herself feel guilt. So it didn’t seem the same. Quinn knew that she had to apologize for not being in touch, but she had been scared of letting herself too close to the diva. She would have felt the urge to hang out with her, and that wouldn’t have been good for Quinn at all. It would have been aching pain. She hadn’t even let any of the former glee clubbers tell her what Rachel had been doing, so as to keep herself away from temptation. And boy, had that been a brilliant Fabray mistake, because fuck she looked good. 

When Quinn handed Rachel the lilies, she couldn’t help but give her a smile. She wasn’t sure why Quinn was here, but it wasn’t ever a bad thing for someone to show up with flowers. Rachel normally would have expected Kurt, as he was her best friend, but he and Adam Crawford had just gotten married a few months ago and were still honeymooning. When you were the fashion editor of Vogue and your husband is a tv star, you can take a longer honeymoon. Rachel was really proud of them, though. She looked at the other girl, wondering if she should bring up how pissed she’d been when Quinn had stopped calling so often. When she’d never once responded to one of Rachel’s emails. When she’d never come up to see her from New Haven. When Rachel had called her to ask her to help out the glee club and Quinn hadn’t responded. All of those things had hurt. 

Standing there, thinking about all of it, Rachel decided that she was just going to let it out. She was just going to tell Quinn how hurt she had been by all of it. Rachel had to admit, the passion that would come out in her anger would give her a good thing to draw upon for performances, not to mention, it would get her turned on, and maybe she could masturbate the pain away. Rachel folded her arms around the flowers, so they ended up clutched to her chest. Rachel gave her a haughty glare. “So, the phone broken? I haven’t changed my number since high school, nor my email…. Do you not have a phone? No internet? I would assume so, but unlike you, I have kept track of you. I know that you’re making some movies and getting some notoriety now. Would it have killed you to pick up a phone, as opposed to just showing up?” She ended the last of this with a risen voice. 

“Rachel, I know you’re pissed, and you have every right to be, really. I swear. But if you’re going to berate me, can we at least go inside your dressing room?” Quinn would rather no one see this humiliating display. Rachel was a screecher, and Quinn was sure that some of that rant would turn out that way. Neither one of them needed the bad press right now if anyone else was watching. “I swear, if we go inside you can berate me to your heart’s content, I know that what I did was awful. I was a terrible friend. I know that.” She watched Rachel a little more, and then the girl stepped inside to let Quinn in, so that they could talk this out. 

Once standing in Rachel Berry’s dressing room, Quinn had to remind herself to keep on point. There was the smell of Rachel in the air, the smell of the perfume she used, the shampoo that she used on her long brunette hair, and just a faint hint of the fabric softener she used, all the same since high school. Quinn liked that. That so much about Rachel that had changed, but a few things still stayed the same. Quinn shook her head as more proof to that fact went into effect. Rachel was telling her to start talking while she stepped behind her room partition to change her clothes. 

“Well….. um….. there’s a lot I want to say, Rachel, but I can’t put it off anymore. I need to tell you how I feel. I need to tell you all of this and get it off my chest. I need to tell you that I can’t stop thinking about you. I dream about you every night…. I lay awake, dreaming of what it might be like to have you on top of me, rubbing our naked bodies together.” Quinn said this all breathlessly, afraid that if she held it in too much longer, nothing would come out. She was just going on autopilot. She could hear Rachel gasping behind the partition. “Rachel, hold all rants till I finish, just let me get this out.” 

As Rachel reached up to grab her robe, Quinn kept talking. “I’m sorry that I didn’t get in touch with you before this. I know that you were trying to get a hold of me…. I knew it. But you were with Finn….. we were going to different cities…. I just, I was literally addicted to you, Rachel, and I was afraid. I was afraid that if I still had you in my life I’d be holding myself back because it would be all about you. I couldn’t….. I couldn’t handle that, Rachel. As much as I hated being apart from you, it was how it had to be. I knew that if I gave myself just one tiny piece, it would be all over for me.” 

This is when she paused to take a breath, and that was a bad idea, because Rachel took this moment to speak. She folded her arms, and looked at Quinn. The nerve of the blonde…. She said, “Quinn….. I don’t even know where to start! I needed you. Finn broke up with me on my way to New York, which granted, was the right idea at the time, even if sometimes I wish he hadn’t, since we hadn’t gotten enough time together…. But I really needed you to talk to. I had no one. Kurt was still back in Lima, going to apply to Allan County Community College, and Blaine was of course smarting from his breakup with Kurt, so it’s not as if I could call him to say how lonely I’d been!”

All of that was true. Rachel could feel herself gaining steam. “You know as well as I do that no matter how much the glee club loves each other, we split off into sub groups. I had no one left from my subgroup, Quinn. You were off in New Haven, you had abandoned me. I emailed you every day for a year, Quinn. Just telling you about my life. Hiding at first how miserable I was, but then letting out the truth. Telling you how miserable I was, and how badly I needed to talk to someone. I did, Quinn. I needed you. More than I had ever needed anyone before, and you weren’t there.” Rachel’s voice broke a little, and she hoped that it conveyed how she really felt to the other girl. 

When the tears started to gather in the diva’s eyes, and Quinn could hear Rachel’s beautiful voice breaking, Quinn had to admit, she wasn’t sure what to do. She knew that she could try and comfort her, and knowing Rachel she probably should, but Quinn just couldn’t bring herself to touch Rachel right now. Rachel hadn’t even said if she felt the same about Quinn. Quinn had said everything that she felt, everything that had been crossing her mind since high school. Quinn had to admit, not hearing Rachel’s thoughts on that made her feel upset.

“Rachel, I am so sorry for hurting you. I know that I should have been there for you. I know it. I just….. I couldn’t deal, Rachel. I tried, I really did. I didn’t know what to say when you emailed me, and yes, I read every one of those emails. I just…. Rachel, I really, I love you. Like, I think you could…..” Quinn broke off, afraid of letting this out, afraid of laying it all out on the line. But even with Rachel as angry as she was, Quinn had to keep going. They had to fix this. They had to get it out in the open. They had to be in each other’s lives again. Because Quinn had found out over this separation was that she couldn’t have Rachel so far away. She’d been throwing herself into work and that was paying off but the alternative was not having Rachel. 

Heaving another sigh, Quinn stepped forward tentatively and took one of Rachel’s hands, stroking the back of her hand with her thumb. She loved how soft Rachel’s skin was. She then lifted her hazel eyes to Rachel’s, and used her hand to pull her closer, until she was kissing her. Kissing her like her life depended on it. Kissing her like she would never kiss Rachel again in her life, and that was an actual possibility.

Okay, she should be stopping this…. But she couldn’t help it. She’d been wanting this kiss for so long, and she had always been able to forgive Quinn anything. Rachel found herself kissing back, pulling Quinn closer, grabbing her around the waist. She pressed her robe clad body against Quinn’s, thinking she didn’t have much on underneath, and it wouldn’t take much to get her naked. Quinn was wearing a dress, and it was a fancy one too. Rachel leaned up, her fingers fumbling with Quinn’s zipper, and pulled it down, until she had unzipped Quinn’s dress all the way. The blonde wasn’t stopping her, most likely because she hadn’t expected this to happen, but Rachel would take whatever reason she could get. 

After Quinn had stepped out of the blue dress, it had been tossed over the partition, Rachel licked her lips as she pushed Quinn against her vanity. Quinn’s breath was shallow, and Rachel licked her lips. She’d be lying if she said that she didn’t know how this worked. She did. Rachel hadn’t been able to forget Quinn either, and because she’d been so angry at Finn for awhile, she hadn’t slept with men. However, she had been sleeping her way through some of the girls in drama class. Rachel had been at Julliard, and it had been a good experience for her. Apparently lots of blonde girls wanting to experiment. They’d all been blonde so they could remind her of Quinn. 

Now, faced with the blonde’s half naked body, Rachel chucked off Quinn’s underwear and bra, dropping them carelessly to the floor. She moved to Quinn then, pushing her back even further on the vanity. She reached one of her hands up onto Quinn’s shoulder, holding her still, as her other hand moved along the wet folds of Quinn’s sex. She liked that the girl was already wet for her. Rachel licked one of her long fingers and then slid it into Quinn, effortlessly, like a knife through butter. Quinn let out a moan, and Rachel knew that she was doing the right thing. 

After kissing Quinn for a few seconds with her fingers inside her, she got on her knees, her robe falling open, giving Quinn a glimpse of her bare breasts poking out of the robe. She licked her lips, and added her tongue to her roving fingers. She let her teeth catch the hard knot that was Quinn’s clit, and she could hear Quinn’s breathing stop. Rachel murmured, “Don’t forget to breathe, Q.” against the blonde’s soaking wet pussy. Rachel pushed her face deeper into it, sucking and licking, her fingers moving inside Quinn as she did so. 

As Rachel was eating her out and doing a marvelous job, one of Quinn’s hands moved to Rachel’s head, catching in the hair there, and her other hand moved to her left breast, cupping it and playing with it as Rachel’s tongue went to town. Quinn was trying to hold back her orgasm, because it felt amazing. More than she had thought that it would. Quinn was losing the ability to think in full sentences, and then she let out a gasping moan. “RACHEL!” 

Wow, that had come out louder than Quinn had intended. Plus, Rachel’s hair was incredibly soft, and her tongue, oh my. Quinn was doing her best to hold in the orgasm, she never wanted this to end. “RACHEL.” Quinn burst out again, her fingers moving in her hair, pushing Rachel’s face even harder into her sex. Rachel didn’t seem to mind, she was enjoying what she was doing. She was an expert with that tongue, and then is when she exploded, coming all over Rachel’s face and mouth. Quinn let out a long groan, and her hand moved through Rachel’s hair as the diva licked, licking her clean.

Shaking, Quinn flipped them, and Rachel could do nothing to stop her as the blonde took off her underwear, spreading Rachel’s thighs wider. She pushed Rachel further back on the vanity, and kissed her, so she could get a taste of herself on Rachel’s tongue, which frankly, was a real turn on. Quinn then moved to one of the diva’s breasts, sucking hard on her nipple, causing Rachel’s hips to arch hard. Quinn moved slowly down her stomach, sucking and enjoying the taut muscles of Rachel’s perfect torso. Quinn dawdled there, wanting Rachel to be as wet as she had ever been. 

Rachel couldn’t imagine anyone ever going down on her with such brilliance. Rachel’s head moved back, as Quinn licked along her pelvis. Seriously, why was she going so slow?! Rachel was getting ready to be her bossy self and tell her to move on when she felt Quinn’s tongue moving along her wet folds. She licked the walls slowly, getting the hard knot that was Rachel’s clit to get even harder. Quinn’s tongue stayed away from it though, and a couple of fingers slid into her, moving in and out. 

“COME ON, QUINN!” Rachel gasped out in sexual frustration, as Quinn continued to stay away from the diva’s G spot. Quinn certainly had some experience with this. Rachel had forgotten all about her supposed to be being angry at Quinn. There was too much arousal going on to stop her. Rachel was taken by surprise when one of the blonde’s hands moved up to cup one of her breasts, pinching the nipple and areola, Rachel’s eyes fluttering and a long, low, guttural moan coming from her as Quinn’s fingers moved. 

Now, her tongue was finally sliding along her hard as a rock clit, and Rachel gasped. Her orgasm almost immediately came over her, and she fell back against the vanity, wetness all over her thighs and Quinn’s face. “Oh fuck….” Rachel gasped, that was almost worth the not talking for three years. Almost. Rachel set her wide, sex blown eyes on Quinn’s, whose own eyes looked much as Rachel’s did. Then she slapped the blonde, angry, and putting everything she had behind it. “Quinn Elizabeth Fabray, you don’t get to just fuck the anger out of me. You have to talk about this. You have to make things up to me.” 

Quinn recoiled with the slap, but she could deal with the courting her, deal with the getting back into Rachel’s life on Rachel’s terms, because that literally was the best sex she’d ever had, and Rachel had been just as into it as she was. She could handle anything now. 

_**Author’s note: So, I hope ya’ll liked! It just came out of my head. I couldn’t believe how quickly. Now I have come to thanks, this was heavily influenced by stix04, and my bestie was the one who betaed for me, and she is amazing. She is crimsondarkness88 for those on ff.net. And for those Faberry fans who have not yet read I’ll Be, it is extremely worth your time, lovelies. REVIEW IF YOU LIKE!** _


End file.
